


Carry Me Away From Here

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, OC is not mine, Pizza Night, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:36:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scotty and Elle get cozy with a pizza and some vids. <br/>The title is from the song To the Sky by Owl City. This fic also winds around the song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry Me Away From Here

_On the hills of war and wonder  
There’s a stormy world up there_

Scotty had been working all day, and he was exhausted. Another engineer had won a bet, and he had had to cover two shifts today. He collapsed on the chair in his quarters and sighed. Several people’s panels had been acting up, and he’d been putting out fires (some literal) all over Engineering.

_You can’t whisper above the thunder  
But you can fly anywhere_

Then he heard the door whoosh softly open again, and footsteps came towards him. He looked up at Elle, her smiling down at him, and sat up to kiss her lightly on the cheek. “Hey there, lovely. How are ye?”

"Good. You look tired." She sat down next to him and he put his arm around her. They were gestures born of familiarity, easy motions that seemed simple but said, I love you. They sat for a while in silence, until she turned to face him and said, “Are you hungry? I can get us some food.”

_Purple burst of paper birds this  
picture paints a thousand words_

"Yes, please. Pizza for me, please?" Scotty looked up at her pleadingly.

"Oh, alright. But you know that means onions and chicken." Elle grinned at his aggrieved expression and tapped his nose lightly, then walked out to get it. He sat back comfortably, waiting for her to come back.

_So take a breath of myth and mystery  
And don’t look back_

When she returned, Scotty found the energy to get out plates and to pull out her chair. They sat at the table together, eating, Scotty picking off his onions. She grinned and took them, piling them on her own slice and eating with an exaggeratedly pleasured face. He shook his head fondly at her, rolling his eyes. It was a running thing; she didn’t eat her crusts, and he wouldn’t eat his onions. Fair trade for both.

When they finished, he picked up and rinsed the plates, tossing her a napkin. “Get all tha’ grease off your hands before ye put them on your PADD. It’s not good for it.” They sat together on the bed, finishing up small projects and sending each other cute messages, until he turned off the light. “G’ night, lovely. Ah’m going t’ sleep.” She kissed his forehead, smiling, and curled up next to him until she, too, was dreaming.


End file.
